


I Made Plans to be with You

by Coffee_Flavored_Kisses



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Stevie Budd, Smut, Smut with little plot, Stevie Budd is a Lesbian, Wedding Night, bisexual alexis rose, confessed feelings, happy endings, i cannot stress enough that they fucked that night, s6e14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses/pseuds/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses
Summary: Stevie and Alexis hooked up the night of David and Patrick's wedding and no one will ever convince me otherwise.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Comments: 13
Kudos: 201





	I Made Plans to be with You

It wasn’t like Stevie to sit out a gold-old fashioned Schitt’s Creek shindig. She was more the stay-up-all-night, drink-til-you-drop, dance-til-your-feet-hurt type. But there was something about this shindig. Something about these party drinks. Something about the songs playing as everyone danced behind her. And she sat on the top of the makeshift bar, pretending not to know what it was.

She had kicked off her heels almost the second David and Patrick had finished cutting the cake. They looked so happy, so disgustingly in love, and she hated how much she loved seeing it. No one deserved this as much as David, and no one had waited so long to believe this was possible as Patrick. They were perfect for each other, and she couldn’t help but wonder if there was someone out there who was just as perfect for her.

Or… someone in here…

She had stopped lying to herself about how she felt about Alexis years before. She had stopped trying to deny she was in love with her, because Alexis was in her own blissful, sickeningly-happy relationship with Ted, and she wasn’t going to interfere with that. Stevie had even tried moving on, in her own way, with a guy whose name she could barely remember, a man whose attention she had fooled herself into thinking was affection. She’d matched with a couple people on Tinder. Two girls, one guy. She’d gone to a couple of Jake’s “whiskey hangouts” and drank enough to give herself to anyone in arm’s reach. But nothing ever calmed her the way the thought of Alexis calmed her. Nothing made her feel what she felt whenever Alexis walked into the lobby of the Rosebud Motel each morning, a peppy “Morning!” on the lips of her crooked smile, the running outfits just an added, excruciating gut-punch to Stevie’s senses.

She was done with men, this much she knew. She’d never liked them the way she liked women; not sexually, not intellectually, not emotionally. She had tried to tell herself she was bisexual because, after all, she’d had sex with men and women alike. But at the end of the day, she knew the truth. She wanted to be with women. And right now, she wanted to be with one specific woman very, very badly.

Alexis looked radiant in the way only Alexis ever did. She had hitched up the train of her not-a-wedding-dress and was dancing out of rhythm to every song, never minding who asked her to dance, never paying more than a second’s attention to whether they were a man or a woman or whatever. Stevie had heard through David that a partner’s gender was never a factor to Alexis, but she’d only seen her date men, so she wasn’t so sure. And anyway, Alexis was newly single. Off limits. She needed room to cope with the devastating breakup with the man she’d often described as the love of her life.

Stevie sat cross-legged on the bar, her mind in a million places at once the way alcohol does that to a person. But her eyes were only on one place. One person. The beautiful blonde with the stunning blue eyes she’d fallen in love with at a town party some two years before. And for the first time since, she was starting to regret never having done anything about it.

Here was the problem: Alexis was leaving. It wasn’t just a weekend trip with a boyfriend or those months she’d once thought she’d spend with Ted in the Galapagos, either. This one was for real. Permanent. New York City. Different city, different country, different everything. And Stevie wasn’t all that eager to leave Schitt’s Creek just to pursue a curiosity in Alexis’s romantic life. So that was it, wasn’t it? In a couple of days, she’d be saying goodbye to the only person she’d loved. And she would be forced to move on. She would have to get over it whether or not she wanted to.

When the song of the moment, something slow and soft by Boyz II Men, came to and end, Stevie’s eyes drifted from the happy couple’s steamy glances to the woman quickly approaching her. She straightened her back, widened her eyes, and set her beer down beside her.

Alexis, as always, had her full attention.

“Since when do you not dance?” she asked.

Stevie smiled awkwardly. “Not really in the mood,” she answered. “And I took my shoes off. Those heels were a mistake.”

“But I want to dance with you,” Alexis told her, and she reached her hand forward, an offer to help Stevie down.

“Really,” Stevie said, shaking her head. “My shoes are off. My feet hurt. It’s not gonna happen.”

Alexis let her hand fall to Stevie’s knee, a detail not lost on Stevie, and her eyes smiled up to those above. “You’re really going to let me leave this town without a dance?”

Stevie couldn’t say no to that. Even now as something soft played, something that Stevie knew would make her want to kiss Alexis right there in front of everyone. Even when everything inside of her told her that this was a bad idea. She couldn’t say no.

“One dance,” she agreed at last, and she accepted Alexis’s hand now as she hopped off the bar. “But only one, and then I’m going home.”

“It’s only 3AM,” Alexis frowned, and she led Stevie to the middle of the room, always the center of attention whether she meant to be or not, and draped her arms over Stevie’s shoulders.

Stevie rested her hands on Alexis’s hips, and this all felt more natural than she wished it did. She wished that touching Alexis would feel wrong, but it didn’t, or that it would overwhelm her, but it didn’t, or that Alexis would say the wrong thing, do the wrong thing, something else might happen that would tell Stevie that nothing would ever happen with Alexis, nothing ever should, and that was okay. But it didn’t.

She had to look at something that wasn’t those azure eyes, so she looked beside them at David and Patrick, wrapped up in one another, ties undone, a beer in Patrick’s hand while they danced to the tune inside their heads, lost in each other. She smiled. “Look at them,” she said.

“Yeah…” and she did look at them, happy for her brother and happy for Patrick and sad that she’d be leaving them behind when she let too soon. “I think they might actually make it.”

There was something sad in the tone of Alexis’s voice, and Stevie realized that Alexis didn’t quite sound herself tonight in general. “Everything okay?” she asked, regretting doing so almost immediately.

Alexis didn’t answer right away. Instead she looked down at Stevie, who was almost criminally shorter than her like this. Stevie could swear she felt her heart stop dead in her chest for a moment. She swallowed away the feeling.

“It’s not okay, is it?” Stevie asked. She didn’t regret asking this time.

Alexis shook her head.

“Then what?” And even if she didn’t realize she was doing it, her hands had moved around to Alexis’s back, gliding up and down slowly, comfortingly. She wanted to give Alexis the world. Or destroy the world to take the sadness from Alexis’s eyes.

“It’s just that I’m leaving,” she said at last, a trembling in her voice. “And even though I’m definitely ready to leave, I just feel like I haven’t done everything here that I need to.”

“What do you mean?” Stevie asked.

Alexis chewed on her lip, clearly nervous. Stevie wondered what on earth could be so hard for her to say. After all, Alexis Rose wasn’t one to hold back her thoughts from Stevie, even when Stevie may have preferred she do so.

“I don’t think it matters now,” Alexis said.

“It matters to me.”

Alexis smiled a little. “You’re sweet. But I can’t say it now. It’s too late.”

“Be more vague.”

“It’s just something that David said,” Alexis spoke on the tail-end of a giggle, something nervous and unwanted in the reaction. “I can’t get it out of my head.”

“Okay, well if you’re letting something David said get to you, I know this can’t be good.”

“Right?”

“So just tell me. It’s fine.”

Alexis nodded, and the song ended, and the DJ, the only one in town, told everyone that this next song would be the last. Everyone groaned their disappointment, and it appeared David and Patrick were ready to move onto whatever they had planned next as they kissed their way to the back of the hall. But Alexis and Stevie still stood there, swaying with their arms around each other. For a moment, Stevie sort of forgotten anyone else existed but them.

“He said he’s not done with this place,” Alexis said so softly that it was almost a whisper. “And… I don’t think I am, either.”

“You’re staying?” Stevie asked, trying not to let the excitement show too obviously. But she acknowledged that she may have failed.

“No, I’m still leaving. I’ve put down a lot of non-refundable deposits on some places, and I’m ready to be in a place where things don’t close at 8PM. No offense.”

“None taken,” Stevie shrugged.

“Can we go outside?” Alexis asked.

Stevie nodded, and she pulled away from Alexis to head to the door. But she felt a hand take hers, and while every instinct she’d ever had was telling her to pull away, there was a safety in the touch of Alexis’s fingers interlocking with hers.

They found themselves outside, the moon almost half-full, the gentle September breeze a comfort after the stuffiness of the Town Hall. Alexis wrapped her arms around herself, and Stevie slipped out of her suit jacket, offering it up. Alexis accepted. Through all of this, neither of them said a word.

“How drunk are you?” Alexis asked at last.

“I’m… not,” Stevie answered with a breathy smile. “I mean, I’ve had a couple beers, but that’s it. Why?”

“Because I’m not, either. I wanted to be sober when I said this.”

“Said what?” Stevie asked. And now that she thought of it, she’d really only seen Alexis have three, four drinks tops since the ceremony started several hours before.

Alexis hesitated, and she slipped her arms through the jacket sleeves, her eyes fixed on Stevie as she prepared herself to speak.

“What?” Stevie repeated. She was suddenly aware that she was barefoot, and the ground was damp and cold beneath her.

“I…” Alexis started, the weight of her words crushing her while she tried not to fumble this, not to scare herself out of saying it yet again. “I always wondered if you liked me.”

Stevie smiled. “Of course I like you,” she said. Those words had never been so easy to say, and Stevie wished she hadn’t been so quick to say them. “You’re one of the only friends I have.”

“No,” Alexis shook her head. “Not like that.”

Stevie froze. She wouldn’t allow herself to believe that Alexis might mean anything else. Anything beyond friendship.

“Do you?” Alexis asked. “Or… did you ever?”

Stevie allowed herself to breathe, which wasn’t easy in this moment. She took a step back, but her eyes couldn’t help but lock onto Alexis’s. “Why?”

“Because I think you did. Or you do. And if you did, or you do, I want to know.”

Stevie shook her head. “What does it matter?”

“It just does.”

“No, it doesn’t. You’re leaving. We’re friends, and we can stay friends, and we can visit each other, and none of this has to get complicated with talk about… feelings or whatever.”

“So you do have feelings,” Alexis said, and Stevie was having a hard time trying to tell if Alexis was smiling in the dim moonlight.

“It doesn’t matter!”

“Yes it does!” Alexis insisted. She took a step forward, and Stevie took one more backwards. “Because if you do, maybe that changes things for me.”

“What would it change, huh? You’ve already decided you’re leaving, right? So what would it change?”

“Everything,” Alexis insisted, and again she stepped forward, and again Stevie stepped back. “I’ve spent almost four years here trying to find a purpose for myself, and all that time in the back of my mind I kept thinking about you.”

“Stop,” Stevie said, and she held her hand up almost involuntarily as she said it. “Don’t say stuff like that just because you want some special last moment with me or something. I don’t need your pity.”

“It’s not pity,” Alexis said. She took a step forward, but Stevie didn’t budge. So Alexis took another step. “Things were complicated with you and David for a while, and then I saw that you were hooking up with girls, and then I noticed all the things you’d say and do when Ted and I were around you, and it always bothered me that we never talked about it.”

“Is that what you want to do?” Stevie asked incredulously. “You wanna talk about it?”

“Normally, I would say yes. But I know that’s not really your thing.”

“No,” Stevie agreed, suddenly calmer. “It’s not.”

Alexis stepped a bit closer. “You like to take action.”

Stevie nodded. “What are you doing?”

“Looking for answers,” Alexis said, and she closed the space between them, her hand on the back of Stevie’s hair as she leaned in closer, placed her lips on Stevie’s, and kissed her softly, quickly, chastely.

Stevie broke away from the kiss, her eyes wide. She wanted to tell Alexis everything, but she knew she never would. And fuck the fact that Alexis was leaving, fuck the fact that this would end up hurting, fuck everyone and everything else but them and this and now. Stevie would never get this chance again, and she knew it.

“Come home with me,” she whispered against Alexis’s lips.

Alexis nodded, clearly as ruined by the kiss as Stevie, and they joined hands as they raced those three blocks to the apartment, wordless, breathless, Alexis’s heels in hand by the time they reached the apartment door and pushed their way inside, their bodies pressed together, their mouths inseparable, no words spoken, and no words needed. This was the fantasy runaway dream Stevie had envisioned since she was a teenager and dreamed of the day Liv Tyler would sweep her off her feet and ruin her in a church bell tower. This would never happen again, Stevie told herself, so she was going to make this night the best of her life. She was going to give herself – and Alexis – everything they could possibly need from this moment.

Alexis smiled against Stevie’s lips the moment the door shut behind her. She dropped her heels to the floor and giggled at the sound, at the way Stevie didn’t flinch when one of them dropped against her bare foot, which couldn’t have felt good. Stevie braced her hands on Alexis’s cheeks, kissed her deeply, sweetly, longingly as they moved closer to the bed. The journey there was short and sweet, and Alexis made the purest sound of joy as Stevie pulled her down on top of her onto the mattress, her legs falling open as Alexis’s dress, now muddy and wet, lay between them.

“Are you sure about this?” Stevie stopped to say. And she almost regretted saying it. She wondered why it mattered so much to her that Alexis was sure. But of course it mattered. Of course it did.

“Touch me,” Alexis whispered. And she reached one hand down to the skirt of her dress and pulled it up to her thigh. Stevie could feel the bare skin dancing beneath her fingertips, an irresistible temptation, and she gave in gladly. She rolled their bodies over so that Alexis was underneath her now, and she played her hand along the inside of Alexis’s thigh, trailing upward until she felt that Alexis wasn’t wearing underwear.

She backed away from the kiss. “You went commando at your brother’s wedding?” she asked with a laugh.

“I don’t like panty lines,” she explained. “Is it a problem?”

And Stevie kissed her reply, tasting the champagne still lingering on those coveted lips while she allowed her fingers over Alexis’s center, circling her clit, trying not to get in her own head too much about all the times she’d imagined this on late, lonely nights.

“Inside me,” Alexis whispered, her hips bucking up against Stevie’s hand. And Stevie complied, her middle finger gliding easily inside, eliciting a long, low moan of pleasure that almost had Stevie coming right then and there.

Stevie kissed along Alexis’s throat now while her finger pulsed in, out, as she placed another inside, as she felt Alexis’s body reacting to the touch. She dared to continue her kisses lower, lower, falling over the exposed areas of Alexis’s chest, wishing this dress weren’t so complicated that she was worried about trying to get her out of it completely. Alexis’s moans were like sugar, addictive, and all Stevie wanted to do was see if Alexis tasted quite as sweet.

Alexis propped herself up to wriggle out of the suit jacket, and Stevie pushed the hem of the dress up around Alexis’s waist. She glanced up, perhaps for reassurance, before she kissed Alexis’s navel, her hipbone, then lower, lower until she found the answer.

Alexis tasted like fulfilled promises, like everything she dreamed this moment would be. And Stevie kissed her softly while her fingers returned to their place inside her, everything urging Stevie to see the way Alexis reacted when brought to the brink of paradise. With every stroke of her tongue, Alexis breathed and panted and gasped and moaned, and it was taking everything inside Stevie not to shout “I love you, I love you, I love you” even like this, even here on the edge of her bed in her dingy apartment because she had never said those words before and she never would again, but she would say them for Alexis. It had been so long since she’d been with a woman that Stevie worried she was being overzealous, maybe applying too much pressure or moving her fingers too fast, but none of it caused any other reaction in Alexis but pure, unadulterated bliss. And Stevie had set the goal in her mind that she would see Alexis come, she would see that look on her face and hear those noises no matter what she had to do to make that happen.

Her tongue flicked over Alexis’s clit again and again, fingers moving faster, hitched upwards, and it was when Stevie moaned against Alexis’s lips that Alexis lost control, her body shaking, her legs wrapping around Stevie’s head as she came, and Stevie swore she’d never heard a sweeter sound in her life.

Stevie worked toward another, but Alexis pulled her up again, rolled her back over and kissed her passionately, sloppily.

“I like tasting myself on your mouth,” she said, and Stevie forgot how to speak, and therefore could not respond.

Alexis’s hands worked at the buttons on Stevie’s shirt, and Stevie pulled at the dress no longer fearing she might ruin it, too concerned with getting Alexis naked to worry about it. Stevie was completely topless before Stevie even found the clasp to Alexis’s gown, so she stopped and caught her breath while she made a suggestion.

“I’ll never figure out this fucking dress, so get naked while I go get something,” she said.

She left the bed and found the top dresser drawer and the vibrator she kept for those lonely nights with her Alexis-related thoughts. When she returned, Alexis was naked, and it was faster than she thought it would happen. She found herself once again frozen in place, staring at perfect skin glowing in the little bit of light from the window, at breasts small and perfect that she wanted to get her hands on, her mouth on, at the way Alexis’ hair framed her swan-like neck, her angelic face.

“Everything okay?” Alexis asked.

Stevie was suddenly aware that all she was wearing was a pair of tuxedo pants, and she felt severely inadequate.

“You’re beautiful,” was all she could say.

Alexis cocked her head to the side and smiled. “Come here and tell me more,” she said. “And show me what you’ve got there.”

Stevie held it up, a little embarrassed, then embarrassed that she felt embarrassed. “I want you to use this on me,” she said, kissing Alexis again.

“We need to finish getting you undressed first,” Alexis smiled, her hands already opening the fly of the pants. “Lie down.”

Stevie obeyed, shocking even herself at how readily she did so. And Alexis leaned over her, kissed her, then slowly worked the rest of the clothes away from her body.

“I wanna make you come again,” Stevie said, interrupting a kiss.

“Oh, you will.”

“Now.”

“So touch me again,” she whispered, placing Stevie’s hand between her legs.

Stevie’s tongue tasted Alexis’s mouth while her palm rubbed against Alexis’s pubic bone again, And this time it was no time at all until she felt Alexis’s emphatic “yes” against her mouth over and over again while her body trembled through another orgasm. When it was over, they were laughing for some reason, and Alexis straddled Stevie’s hips and pressed her lips against her cheek.

“Now,” she said, achingly close to Stevie’s ear. “Are you going to let me do this?”

Stevie nodded, and Alexis smiled as she sat up, her hips shifting over Stevie’s, friction building. She studied the vibrator and played with the settings, playfully teasing as she allowed their bodies to work together toward what she hoped would be a mutual orgasm this time, body on body, skin on skin, and Stevie could feel it happening already. But of course it was happening already. The foreplay had basically started on the dance floor.

“I think I’m gonna come like this,” Stevie breathed, her hands now holding steadily down on Alexis’s shifting, gyrating hips. “Don’t stop.”

“That’s the plan,” Alexis grinned, and as the vibrator buzzed, Alexis lowered it down between Stevie’s breasts and allowed the pulsating to carry her through towards the end.

“Fuck!” Stevie moaned, the sensations almost overwhelming. “Fuck, don’t stop… don’t stop…”

Alexis moved even faster, her own climax building once again, and she let the vibrator travel over one of Stevie’s nipples, as they came together, Stevie’s moans profanity-laden while Alexis’s were more of a sultry sort of giggle that Stevie realized could ruin her, and good.

Stevie’s hands moved up Alexis’s body, cupping her breasts, thumbs playing over her nipples while Alexis moved just enough to allow the vibrator lower. The way she stared down into Stevie’s eyes was nothing short of witchcraft the way it captivated her, and as soon as Stevie felt it inside her she knew she wasn’t going to wait long before it happened again. She lost control as she moved her hands to her own breasts now, and Alexis had placed Stevie’s legs on her shoulders, working the vibrator in and out as she kissed the skin below Stevie’s breastbone. The orgasm was shattering and violent, and when it was over, all Stevie wanted to do was beg Alexis not to leave. Not now, not ever. Not this town, not this apartment not this bed. Couldn’t they both just lie here forever and die happy in one another’s arms?

“C’mere,” Stevie breathed, pulling Alexis close. “Kiss me again. Kiss me.” And she kept begging silently even as they kissed, even as Alexis made her come again, then again, then again, and as they fell beside each other exhausted and spent, their lips still barely broke from each other until the evening turned into morning, and the sun replaced the moon, and goodbyes were calling from the motel lawn.

Stevie almost dozed off once, cradled in Alexis’s arms, the sheets bundled around their bodies. But if she fell asleep, she might miss some precious moment between them, some word Alexis might say or some story she might tell while they passed the time. Stevie couldn’t remember when their kisses had turned into conversation, but she knew that it all felt natural and sweet and normal. Good. Safe. Eternal. Heaven did exist after all, she decided, and it was located here in these arms.

“We should get back now, huh,” Alexis mused, and it was the first thing all night that had felt sad.

“Yeah. Your parents are leaving soon, right?”

“About a half hour,” she answered.

Stevie let Alexis leave her side to start dressing, and Stevie also left the bed, begrudgingly put her suit back on, and tried not to look too obvious about what they’d been up to all night. She didn’t need anyone asking questions.

“Do you think they’ll realize we left together?” she asked, almost scared of the answer.

Alexis shook her head. “No, I don’t think so. And if they do, they do.”

“Really?” She couldn’t believe there was any possible way that Alexis wouldn’t care. “You really think it’d be a good use of what little time you have left in this town to explain how we said goodbye to each other?”

Alexis stopped as she fastened the last of her dress together. “Is that what this was?” she asked. “A goodbye?”

“I mean, the best fucking goodbye I’ve ever had,” Stevie smiled. “But yeah. Isn’t it?”

Alexis retrieved her heels and slipped them on. “You know, you never answered my question.”

“What question?” she knew what question.

“You know what question.”

Stevie knew this was the moment she could make things either better or worse, but for some reason, she wasn’t as scared as she was just hours before. Even if there was more to lose now.

“And you know the answer,” she replied simply.

“You like me?” Alexis said, a hint of a tease in her voice.

But Stevie wasn’t teasing. “I kind of love you,” she said.

Alexis’s smile faded.

“I know you don’t feel the same way. But I had to tell you. It’s been killing me.”

“You love me?”

“Please don’t make me say it twice.”

Alexis smiled again, and Stevie swore that smile was where the other half of the moon had gone that night.

“If you love me,” she started, “Then this was not goodbye.”

Stevie’s heart felt like it might explode. “How are we going to work that out?”

Alexis moved closer, pulled her in, and kissed her. “We just will,” she said. “Whatever it takes.”


End file.
